Teresa and Clare
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name, テレサとクレア, transliterates from "Teresa and Clare." Appearance Two Greek-like goddesses joined as Conjoined twins, back-to-back. They wear over-the-shoulder length hair and share one pair of wings. Teresa is on the left, Clare is on the right.Claymore 12, Scene 67, p. 106 Original manga version With the anime version, Artistic license is used in depicting Teresa and Clare as being the same height. Teresa's height is 180cm (5ft 10.86in),Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 508 Clare's is 170cm (5ft 6.92in)Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 History 'New old name' After Teresa inadvertently rescues a mysterious girl from a Yoma pack, the girl insist on tagging along. As they journey through the wilderness, Teresa tires of not being able to address the girl with a proper name. On a spur of the moment, Teresa names the girl "Clare," only to find out that is her name. Teresa tells Clare about the twin goddesses. She speculates that Clare's parents named her Clare in hopes that she would have the goddess's traits.Claymore 3, Scene 14, p. 158; Claymore, Anime Scene 5 'Hamel' Clare deserts the Organization for three months, as she searches for Raki. In the town of Hamel, she discovers two children arguing over the Teresa and Clare statue in the village plaza. The boy tells his younger sister that he told her about the statue, but she replies that a stranger told him about the statue.Claymore 8, Scene 41, p. 58; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Clare in Hamel On questioning the children, they confirm Raki's temporary presence in town, but are unable to tell his current whereabouts.Claymore 8, Scene 41, pp. 58–59; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 'Alfons' 'Pieta' In the anime, Galatea remotely observes the combat between Priscilla and Clare from the interior of a Pieta church, its stained-glass window depicting the goddesses Teresa and Clare.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 Rubel suddenly appears and asks if Clare is still alive, Galatea falsely reports that Clare's Yoma aura is undetectable. As Rubel leaves, thinking Clare is dead, Galatea silently wishes Clare good luck.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 Galatea inside church '7-year timeskip' After the 7-year timeskip, Clare discovers an underground slave prison in a ruined Alfons village. She finds a drawing of the goddesses on the cell wall. She concludes that Raki was imprisoned here but later escaped.Claymore 12, Scene 66, p. 101 'Lautrec' Luciela x Rafaela awakens in the Witch's Maw II. The resulting, sky-high awakened being is a demonic parody of Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 93, pp. 108–109 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Goddess